


bye-bye

by sooksjns



Series: Fools [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied/Referenced Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooksjns/pseuds/sooksjns
Summary: oo





	bye-bye

Kurusu Akira is a monster.

(Akechi Goro forced him to go berserk.)

He has obtained more masks that are too powerful to be detained. It’s uncontrollable. He is Death dressed in a Phantom attire with a signature smirk, but more crueler. His friends cannot stop him now. Akechi does nothing, but observes the scene as it unravels before him.

Akira is having a battle between his Phantom Thief self and psychotic self.

It’s funny how far up he’s come to only fall down higher.


End file.
